gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha
'Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha '''is an alternate universe fanfiction by Wing Zero Alpha that takes place within the Galactic Century universe. It is essentially a rewrite of the original ''Mobile Suit Gundam series, only now placed in a futuristic, galaxy spanning setting. Summary It is now the distant future, within the Galactic Century. Through the ages, mankind has developed upon a multitude of worlds and eventually spreading across the galaxy, colonizing numerous star systems in distant planets and artificial colonies. Each world and colony would vary in characteristics between civilizations; some are highly developed in technology and order, while others are generally lawless and decrepit. It has been said that the total number of inhabited planets and systems in each sector would be the same as that of the stars in the night sky. And yet, in spite of this advanced, prosperous age, humanity remains divided by ideology and aspiration. Amidst the various star nations, two prominent alliances have taken form: the Inner Powers, a line of Inner and Middle Rim nations led by the republican Earth Federation, and the Outer Powers, a line of Outer Rim nations led by the eugenicist Zeon Empire. Since their respective alignments, these worlds would become increasingly adversarial toward one another other, such that many would see war – a great, terrible war yet unseen in all history - in the not too distant future. Only through the efforts of the certain leaderships – namely the Daikun Dynasty, which had had ruled and instilled passivity throughout Zeon for centuries - would peaceful coexistence be ensured. Then, on June 7, GC 364, everything would change with but a single spark. Zorin, the last Emperor of the Daikun line, would be assassinated by a terrorist attack alongside his Chancellor, Degwin Zabi. One of the assassins would be apprehended before he could commit suicide via intoxication, and according to the planetary police force's official report, this man would be identified as a non-augmented offworlder, as well as an anti-Zeon fanatic, vigilante and potential Inner Powers agent. This would cause great belligerence throughout Zeon and the rest of the Outer Rim, with many calling for blood. In the midst of this tragedy, a mysterious will would denote Zorin's successor as Degwin's eldest son, Gihren, who would immediately take the throne with little opposition. After establishing himself Emperor, thus ending the Daikun line of rulership, Gihren would then alter the government so that his family would become the ruling monarchy, and his brothers and sisters Sasro, Kycilia, Dozle, Garma and Miharu would all gain positions of power shortly after assuming the titles of Princes and Princesses. To make sure none would challenge his power, Gihren would then secretly purge all members and followers of the Daikun Dynasty. Only Zorin's son and daughter, Prince Casval and Princess Artesia, would escape the slaughter, disappearing thereafter. The Inner Powers would be quick to take note of the new Emperor and his actions, which were in major contrast to the Daikuns' peaceful ideals of coexistence. From this, a period of arms making and militarization would emerge as both Inner and Outer Powers built up their respective military strengths as well as researched upon new means of combat. All knowing that it would all come down to a single cataclysmic event, one that would shake the very foundations of the galaxy. An event that would come to fruition upon January 3, GC 377, when the Outer Powers, following under the banner of Zeon, officially went to war, launching invasion forces upon multiple fronts. However, through one of Emperor Gihren's power plays, no war declaration would be delivered, allowing Zeon and its allies to attack or harass all garrisons and installations within proximity, well before any warning could be received. Much would be lost from the defending nations, thereby allowing Outer Power forces to drive deep into their respective theaters, embroiling the whole galaxy into a war of conquest. Thus would begin the First Galactic War. The war, which would last for seemingly time innumerable, would become both the first ever human conflict to entail the whole of the Milky Way and the single largest, most devastating conflict of the era in number of military casualties, civilian deaths and destruction. During the first few years, the Outer nations’ war machine would remain unchallenged. Planets would be conquered and subjugated quickly, or wiped out through the indiscriminate usage of weapons of mass destruction. And for all their preparation, the military forces of the Inner nations would prove unable to respond effectively to this great blitzkrieg. Their forces would only be able to hurt, not defeat. During this period of fighting, billions upon billions of humans, both civilian and soldier would be killed, wiping out a large percentage of the human population in the galaxy. A toll that would only grow larger as the war continued. And continue it would, devastating world after world, civilization after civilization. Two years into the fighting, the Outer Powers have ruthlessly pressed their advantage by staging further invasions on key worlds, utilizing both superior battle tactics and technological advances to force their enemies into submission. Fortunately for the beleaguered defenders, the civilized galaxy remains a vast realm, such that the Outer war machine, while far from exhausted, would at least be slowed down considerably, allowing the Inner Powers to regroup and retaliate. Earth would be the first to take advantage of this, through which it would launch the top secret Project V. A weapons development operation that would forever revolutionize war itself… Characters Galactic Century Characters Timeline Galactic Century Timeline Nations and Factions Galactic Century Nations and Factions Mobile Weapons Galactic Century Mobile Weapons Warships and Spacecraft Galactic Century Warships and Spacecraft Locations Galactic Century Locations Technology Galactic Century Technology Soundtrack Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha OST Notes Category:Stories Category:Wing Zero Alpha